Behind the light
by Rei Shuichi
Summary: Et si nous savions ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qui s'est réellement passé s que nous voyons dans les épisodes ? De petites histoires cachées dans l'ombre des projecteurs


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama-Sensei.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes qui auraient pu subsister, surtout en anglais car je ne suis pas tout à fait bilingue ^^.Non en fait j'ai utilisé Goo... Reverso pour traduire. Tu t'y attendais pas celle-là hein ? Ninja !

La première partie se déroule juste avant l'épisode 1. Bon la première partie de la première partie. T'façon faut lire pour comprendre. Et la deuxième semaine déroule aux alentours de l'épisode 450. Je sais pus c'est quel épisode alors fais pas chier et lis. Steuplé.

* * *

Tant de choses sont restées cachées, oubliées dans l'ombre. Que se passerait-il si ces choses venaient à être découvertes ? L'histoire, connaîtrait-elle un revirement de situation ? Et qui sait, peut-être que d'autres encore plus sombres, sont toujours à découvrir ?

 **Japon, Tokyo, 3h52**

Un homme pesait chacun de ses pas, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il se déplaçait dans un long couloir, à peine éclairé, où le moindre son retentissait en écho dangereux.

Arrivé devant une porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, il tapa un code sur le clavier qui s'ouvrit devant lui, puis fit scanner sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et une lueur de victoire passa à travers les froid yeux verts de cet homme. Heureusement personne n'était à l'intérieur, la lumière était éteinte. De toute façon, s'il y avait quelqu'un, cet homme se serrait rapidement débarrassé de lui.

Il enfila ses gants et alluma la lumière.

Il s'avança vers un coffre réfrigéré, protégé par un code à quatre chiffres. Facile, pensa-t-il.

Il songeait à l'injustice qu'il avait subi.

Bip.

Il aurait enfin l'occasion de le tester.

Bip.

Il aurait dû être le premier à en profiter.

Bip.

Personne ne saurait qu'il en avait pris, il s'était déjà arrangé pour cela.

Bip.

En s'entrouvrant, un léger nuage de buée froide s'échappa du coffre. Il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci des rangées entières de poison en gélules. L'homme que nous suivons sortit une petite mallette de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, prit quelques petites gélules, et la referma soigneusement. Il la remit dans sa poche avec un sourire carnassier.

Gin avait vraiment hâte d'essayer l'Apoptoxine 4869.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sherry, fouillait la maison des Kudo, avec son équipe de l'organisation. Et découvrait la réalité quant au sort de Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

 **Angleterre, Londres, 22h10**

Des pas précipités. Du sang.

Une femme, dans le brouillard de la nuit londonienne, haletante après la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'engagea dans une rue inconnue.

« - _ELENA_ ! hurla une voix désespérée dans la pénombre. _Where are you_ ?! [Où es-tu ?] »

Un coup de feu retentit. Le sang de cette femme se glaça. Elle se rendit compte que son amie n'était sûrement plus de ce monde…

« _Katherin_ … murmura-t-elle. _I'm so sorry_ … [Excuse-moi…] »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était dans une impasse. Il était totalement impossible de s'enfuir, maintenant.

En total contraste, des pas calmes, posés. Une allure sombre. Une attitude menaçante.

« - _You can't catch me like that_ ! fulminait-elle. [Vous ne m'attraperez pas comme ça]

Elle soufflait entre chaque mot. Elle n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse, même si elle restait douée.

« - _Oh, my dear, Elena_ , susurra-t-il avec un léger accent français. _What are you doing here ? I gave you a mission. But as I see, now, you can't even kill someone_ ? [Oh, ma chère, Elena. Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous ai donné une mission. Mais à ce que je vois, maintenant, vous ne pouvez même pas tuer quelqu'un ?] »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur elle.

« - _You should know that we don't love moles in our organization_ , continua-t-il sur le même ton. [Tu devrais savoir que nous n'aimons pas les taupes dans notre organisation.] »

Sous pression, cette femme se forçait à être calme. Tout faux mouvement pourrait la trahir.

« - _And you should know that we don't kill members without checking sources_ , cracha-t-elle. [Et tu devrais savoir qu'on ne tue pas ses membres sans vérifier ses sources !] »

Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui dit cela.

« - _Oh ! But you see, Gin, this powerful member of our organization ? He has already given us autorization to kill the betrayers, if we suspect them. And of course, it's an order from this person_ , fit-il langoureusement. [Oh, mais tu vois, Gin, ce puissant membre de notre organisation ? Il nous a déjà donné l'autorisation de tuer les traîtres, si nous les suspectons. Et, bien sûr, il s'agit d'un ordre de cette personne] »

Elle serra les dents. Elle promena son regard un peu partout, ce qui lui permit de remarquer une petite saillie sur le mur adjacent.

« - _You think you can escape from me ? Say your prayers, you're gonna die._ Adieu, _Elena_ ! annonça-t-il triomphant. [Vous pensez pouvoir m'échapper ? Faites vos prières, vous allez mourir. Adieu, Elena !] »

Il la visa, et tira dans la seconde. Heureusement, cette femme s'était déjà décalée et commençait à grimper habilement sur le mur. En quelques secondes, elle s'accrocha à un balcon, fit un salto et atterrit adroitement sur ses pieds, sous les tirs soutenus de son adversaire, dont une balle réussit à la blesser. Elle recommença l'opération de manière plus aisée jusqu'à atteindre le toit. De là, elle s'élança au-dessus de Londres vers le centre de la capitale. Elle n'entendit de l'homme que des cris furieux, l'insultant de tous les noms et la maudissant. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Surtout qu'elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un membre infiltré de la DGSE, les services secrets français. Pas crédible ce gars.

Une fois hors de danger, elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant.

« Je voulais juste… Je vais devoir y retourner encore…, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur »

Son cœur se serra à l'idée de retourner au pays de son mari décédé, mais elle ne souhaitait plus mettre ses enfants en danger. Surtout sa fille, car les deux autres étaient déjà des hommes qui avaient pris leur vie en main. Enfin l'aîné. Parce que le second, elle doutait sérieusement de lui. Même pas capable de garder sa copine... Et encore...

Elle retourna donc à l'hôtel, titubante. Elle entra discrètement dans le hall puis dans l'ascenseur. Le réceptionniste était occupé à lire des magazines, il ne se préoccupa donc pas d'elle. Elle monta au 5e étage, et une fois arrivée, s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Elle sortit délicatement le passe de son sac et l'appuya contre le système de reconnaissance. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit. Elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller sa progéniture qui dormait dans un lit près du sien. Elle alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, toujours dans le silence le plus total, et vérifia sa blessure. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa peau, rien n'était bien grave. Elle la pansa avec un morceau de gaze.

« Mom ! Tu es là ? cria une jeune fille en japonais de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Elle s'arrêta. Sa fille aurait dû être déjà endormie. Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, cela simplifiait tout. Elle sortit en ayant l'air la plus normale possible.

« - Prépare-toi. Nous partons dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-elle calmement.

-Quoi ? Encore ? s'indigna l'adolescente. On arrive tout juste d'Hokkaido ! »

Sa mère lui lança un regard glacial

« - Si je fais tout cela, c'est pour que tu sois en sécurité. Dépêche-toi, Masumi, la pressa-t-elle »

La jeune fille commença à ranger ses affaires.

« -Juste une question. Je peux savoir où on va ? demanda-t-elle. »

Mary couvrit sa fille d'un regard attristé.

« - On retourne dans ce pays que mon mari disait sûr. Sauf que cette fois, nous allons à Tokyo, chuchota-t-elle, comme pour elle-même «

En pensant à son mari, elle se souvint des quelques mots que lui avait dits son fils aîné, il y a plusieurs années...

Dans la plage, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les quitter.

Le bruit des flots... sur le sable... avait presque couvert ses paroles. Elle l'aurait nettement préféré.

« - Shuichi... fais attention à toi, mon fils... N'oublie pas que ta famille est et sera toujours là pour toi, et que... commença-t-elle.

\- Ma famille ? Cela fait tant d'années que je l'ai perdue. Depuis que Papa est parti, je ne me connais plus aucune famille, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sec. »

Il se détourna ensuite et s'éloigna, la laissant bouche bée

« - Fils indigne ! cria-t-elle dans son dos, furieuse. Je te renie ! »

Sourd, il s'en alla, disparut derrière une colline où se trouvait une station de bus. Sa mère se retenait de courir après lui et de le frapper à nouveau. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son fils voulait la mettre à l'abri de ce qu'il allait bientôt vivre. Même s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle se mette en colère contre lui.

En tout cas, à ce moment-là, elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, puisque quelques mois plus tard, il serait "tué", dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

* * *

Ouais dans MON histoire, Mary fait partie de l'Organisation. Mais comme c'est MON histoire tu vas pas faire chien.

Voilà, c'est un petit one-shot que j'ai réalisé... le tout premier en fait. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et aussi que je pourrais en écrire d'autres parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je reconnais que c'est un peu court... Mais c'pas grave parce que vous avez aimé. Dis que t'as aimé. Dis-le. MAIS PUTAIN MAIS DIS-LE TU VEUX QUE JE CHIALE OU QUOI ?!


End file.
